1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the distribution of solar and wind generated electricity to a multi-tenant complex, in general, and to an apartment building, office building, shopping center stores and school constructions, in particular.
2. Description of the Related Art
As will be appreciated, such complexes are typically defined by having electric control rooms in their respective basements. With solar panels and wind turbines proposed to be located on their roofs, extensive wiring and control panels would be needed to bring the generated electricity down to the control rooms from the roofs, and from there to the respective users in the multi-tenant complex. In many instances, however, accessibility is a problem—and in all, the requisite conversion installation would be overly costly. One reason for this is that the designed assembly would still have to satisfy the life safety issues imposed by the National Electrical Code.
With the invention to be described below, a multi-tenant distribution and over-current safety box will be seen to eliminate much of the wiring coming down from the solar panel array or wind turbine by altering the service interconnections outside the structure—while at the same time permitting each of the multi-unit occupiers to have their own segment of the array or turbine for their own designation. At the same time, the life-safety issues associates with firematic protection for emergency responders would be satisfied both as to the occupiers of the units and as to fire department personnel as well, from outside the structure. And, as will be appreciated, the safety box of the invention, would be able to provide its benefits as part of a newly constructed multi-tenant installation at the same time.